Une nouvelle vie
by Lia Slytherin
Summary: La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !!!!

**Prologue**

**by Lia**

Le combat final avait enfin lieu, aujourd'hui on allait avoir une réponse à s'avoir qui du mal ou du bien gagnera, qui possedera le monde. Les deux armées se faisaient face attendant le signal de leur leader pour commencer la bataille et mesurer leur force.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la résurrection du seigneur des ténèbres, un an d'entrainement, de combats, de trahison.

Dumbledore et Harry Potter faisait maintenant face à Voldemort. Harry venait d'avoir 16 ans, on était le 31 juillet et il se demandait s'il allait survivre et voir une autre journée car il savait que la guerre allait finir aujourd'hui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tout le monde attendait le début des hostilités mais ils savaient que l'avenir de la bataille dépendrait du résultat de celle de leur leader.

Voldemort avait regagné sa puissance d'antan et rassemblé ses anciens alliés : les géants, les détraqueurs, les loup garous et même les vampires. Il avait la plus grande armée.

Dumbledore, lui, avait vieilli et cela se voyait malgrè l'étincelle de détermination que l'on voyait dans ses yeux il était difficile de ne pas remarquer sa fatigue et l'on pouvait voir que c'était sa dernière bataille et qu'il y mettrait toutes ses forces quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Harry lui aussi était là. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et pourtant il allait se battre jusqu'à sa mort pour sauver le monde et défendre le Bien. Toute l'année, il s'était entrainé pour ce combat dans toutes les différentes branches de la magie et avait réussit à maitriser ce que personne n'avait plus maitrisé depuis Merlin lui même : la magie sans baguette.

Cela représenterait un avantage non négligeable si Voldemort ne l'avait pas appris. En effet, le Survivant n'avait pas fait que s'entrainer cette année non il avait eu à faire face à la trahison de son soi-disant meilleur ami Ronald Weasley qui avait transmis des informations à Voldemort en échange d'une place de choix dans le futur régime de celui-ci. Cela avait porté un coup à Harry mais heureusement il ne sera pas à la bataille. Effectivement, après avoir été découvert par Séverus Rogue, alors qu'il communiquait des renseignements à Voldemort via un hibou, il avait été traduit devant le tribunal militaire sorcier fonctionnant qu'en temps de guerre et avait été condamné à mort avec application immédiate de la sanction.

C'est ainsi que le trio d'or avait été brisé. Ron mort, Hermione avait commencé à blamer la justice expéditive des sorciers et dire que c'était la faute de Harry : « s'il avait plus attention aux sentiments de Ron peut être que celui-ci aurait tourné autrement ». Après la trahison de son meilleur ami, Harry avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Cela avait été progressif mais le résultat était qu'il était seul puisque Hermione avait décidé de couper les ponts après une dispute mémorable. Cependant, ce qui faisait le plus mal à Harry, c'était qu'avant d'avoir pu se réconcilier ou même juste se reparler il y avait eu un raid des mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse où son amie se trouvait et elle avait péri, tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais nul besoin de se perdre dans les souvenirs, la bataille doit commencer et puis Bellatrix n'était plus, elle avait été retrouvé morte à peine reconnaissable.

Après s'être jaugé du regard dans un silence de mort, Voldemort décida de prendre la parole :

Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre. Si vous le faites, je serai magnanime j'abregerai vos souffrances et je vous tuerai rapidement.

Voyons Tom, tu sais que c'est impossible nous devons t'arrêter pour le bien du monde sorcier. Tu as fait beaucoup trop de mal, répondit sèchement Dumbledore qui pour une fois avait perdu la lueur amusée de son regard et l'avait remplacé par une froide détermination.

Alors que le combat commence ! Je vais vous écraser sales sang de bourbe et adorateur des moldus !!! siffla Voldemort.

Le combat eut alors lieu. Le duel final entre Le Survivant et le seigneur des Ténèbres. Fait étrange Dumbledore s'était éloigné après avoir parlé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les sorts fusèrent, magie blanche tout comme magie noire était utilisé car finalement pour parvenir à la victoire tous les coups sont permis et les idéaux n'ont pas lieu d'être dans le feu de l'action.

Soudain, le tournant de la bataille arriva Lord Voldemort s'effondra, mort Harry Potter avait vaincu.

Des cris de victoire résonnèrent pendant que les mangemorts pris de panique essayait de s'enfuir sans prendre garde aux sorts d'anti-transplanage ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent mis hors combat.

Soulagé, Harry se rendit compte que maintenant il était libre de faire ses propres choix dorénavant sans se soucier de Voldemort, il allait pouvoir vivre.

Malheureusement tout à sa joie, il ne vit pas Dumbledore lui lancer un avada kedavra en murmurant « Désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ma gloire. Tous le monde se rappelera de mes paroles sur le champ de bataile et je pourrais les convaincre que c'est moi qui ai tué cet idiot de Tom comme je l'ai fait quand il a détruit Grindelwald ».

L'euphorie qu'Harry ressentait laissat place à une grimace d'incompréhension puis se fut le trou noir.

**L'au delà**

_La mort était ce bien cela ? En tout cas si c'était le cas il risquait de s'ennuyer !!! Du blanc, du blanc à perte de vue et rien que cela. Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions une voix retentit : _

_Hadrian Tenebrae Potter Black, fils de Lilith Saltianna Tenebrae adoptée sous le nom de Evans, de James Henri Potter et de Sirius Orion Black, Lord des maisons Black, Tenebrae, Potter, Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle,Emrys et Lefay, tu es mort bien avant ton heure le sais tu ? Tu as sauvé ce monde de la destruction en conséquent tu mérites une récompense. Je vais te donner le choix : tu peux retourner dans ton monde ou tu peux avoir une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde. Que choisis tu ?_

_Harry était surpris en entendant ce que la voix venait de lui dire. Ainsi sa mère avait été adopté c'était une sang pure et de descendance de magie noire la plus vieille famille de magie noire existante. Il était le descendant des fondateurs, de Morgane et Sirius était son père. Il réfléchit dans son monde rien ne l'attendait il n'avait pas d'amis et son mentor l'avait tué mais en même temps recommencer une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde bien que tentant lui faisait peur comment allait il faire ? Oh et puis il était un Griffondor et après avoir tué Voldemort rien ne devait lui faire peur. Le choix était donc fait._

_Je souhaite aller dans un autre monde pour me faire une nouvelle vie._

_Alors il en sera fait selon ta volonté. Je vais t'envoyer dans un autre monde où les sorciers n'existent pas. Je ne te laisse pas totalement démuni, tu auras tous l'argent de tes coffres et tes propriétés transférées dans ce monde mais sans aucun objet magique et les entreprises magiques que tu avais seront des entreprises normales. Des papiers seront fait pour déclarer ton existence et celle de ta famille comme des riches personnes et des personnes seront sensées te connaitre. Je te souhaite bonne chance Harry dans ce nouveau monde et n'oublie pas que maintenant tu peux vivre une nouvelle vie ne reste pas sur le passé._

_Une lumière l'envelloppa et se fut de nouveau le trou noir._

**La Terre dans la nouvelle dimension**

Harry se reveilla en se disant qu'il venait de faire un drôle de rêve, vraiment la victoire, la trahison de Dumbledore et une voix lui offrant une nouvelle vie. Il ouvrit les yeux en souriant ridicule vraiment puis il regarda autour de lui et son sourire s'effaca non finalement ce n'était pas si ridicule finalement.

Il se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin et on appercevait des photographies moldus de ses parents ainsi qu'une grande télévision qui marchait au dessus se trouvait les armoiries de la famille griffondor hors s'il était chez lui les objets moldus ne marcherait pas, non ?

A suivre....

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !!!!

Merci pour toutes ses reviews !!!

Bon alors normalement Hedwige ne devait pas suivre Harry mais je vais l'intégrer finalement. Harry est le fils de Sirius par adoption magique mais on aura plus d'explications dans la suite de l'histoire. Quand aux pouvoirs de Harry et bien il les garde car autrement ce ne serait pas Harry Potter.

Donc je vous met la suite et je vais faire au moins une update par semaine car j'ai des cours.

Chapitre 1

Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était dans un autre monde.

Une nouvelle vie, voilà ce qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il regarda autour de lui et se leva du lit. Les photos de ses parents étaient moldus mais ce n'étaient que celles qu'il possédait avant il n'y en avait pas de plus récentes.

Harry soupira, là non plus de toute évidence il n'aurait pas ses parents. Les mots de la voix lui revenait, elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait une nouvelle chance pas qu'il aurait de nouveau sa famille. Il était seul comme d'habitude, était il destiné à rester seul ?

Il se rappella alors que la voix lui avait promis un monde sans sorcier ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à se battre mais et ses pouvoirs ? Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui !! Non ce n'est pas possible avait il perdu ses pouvoirs, comment pourrait il survivre sans ?

Certes, il avait connu des malheurs à cause d'eux mais s'était une partie de lui. Il se concentra et ressentit sa magie au fond de lui, il avait ses pouvoirs.

Cependant sans sa baguette il ne pourrait pas faire de magie pendant longtemps car la magie sans baguette demandait beaucoup de puissance et ses réservoirs magiques étaient pratiquement vide. Biensur, d'habitude, il suffisait d'une potion pour guérir mais dans ce monde sans magie les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion n'existent pas.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs en grande quantité et de façon régulière seulement que s'il devait refaire un duel contre un Voldemort il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir. Mais enfin cela ne risquait pas d'arriver dans un monde peuplé entièrement de moldus non ?

Harry s'approcha du bureau où était éparpillé un grand nombre de documents. Il y avait un article de journaux où il était dit qu'il était l'une des plus grandes, riches et vieilles familles d'Europe mais qu'il vivait en reclus depuis la mort de ses parents. Un document mentionnait son émancipation. Cela le soulagea, il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait il était libre. Il remarqua alors une lettre adressée à un certain Hadrian Tenebrae :

_Monsieur Tenebrae,_

_Suite à votre lettre dans laquelle vous nous demandiez de vous accepter dans notre école, nous avons le plaisir de vous donner une réponse favorable et nous vous attendons pour votre rentrée ou vous serez acceptez en première. Nous espérons que vous vous plairez dans notre petite ville de Forks._

_Tarewx, proviseur du lycée de Forks_

Forks ? Il ne connaissait pas cette ville où se situait elle ? Et puis aller au lycée moldu comment allait il faire alors que ses connaissances datait du CM2 ? Il maudissait cette voix !!! Comment osait elle !!!

En y réfléchissant peut être que reprendre des études n'était pas plus mal s'il voulait avoir une vie normale. Mais aussi vite ? Bon maintenant que c'était fait, il avait un mois pour rattrapper son retard où tout au moins pour ne pas paraître totalement ridicule.

Harry commenca alors pendant ce long mois à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et à étudier pour se mettre à niveau. Se consacrer aux études fut facile compte tenu des domestiques qui se chargeait de la cuisine et du ménage, de toute évidence la voix avait pensé à remplacer les elfes de maison.

Une autre bonne surprise fut l'apparition d'Hedwige, sa fidèle amie et pour la première fois il fut heureux qu'elle lui ramène un cadavre de souris. Il l'emmenerait avec lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleure gardienne.

Au niveau de ses études, il réussit pendant le mois à rattrapper son retard en littérature, la lecture des classiques le captiva, par contre les matières scientifiques n'étaient pas son fort et il n'y comprenait pas et pria que le prof ne serait pas comme Rogue sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Par contre pour les langues étrangères cela irait grâce à son entrainement et son amitié avec Fleur et Viktor qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant la guerre il parlait couramment le français et le russe qu'il avait pris comme langue dans son inscription faite par la voix à son grand soulagement. Il parlait aussi latin et grec ancien et moderne couramment ce qui lui servirait pour les options qu'il avait prise.

Il s'était également , durant ce mois, renseigné sur Forks et avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une petite ville situé dans l'Etat de Washington aux Etats-Unis. Il y avait un manoir issu de la famille Serpentard ce qui laissait présager une demeure à la hauteur du climat. Le seul point positif était que le climat ne changerait pas de celui qu'il avait toujours connu et vu la petite ville il allait pouvoir être tranquille. De plus, en étant inscrit sous le nom de Tenebrae, les habitants se douteront qu'il avait de l'argent mais pas à quel point car le nom de sa mère était peu utilisé et n'était pas rattaché dans la presse à celui de Potter.

S'il partait assez heureux, il avait cependant un regret : à savoir quitter le château dont il avait hérité de Griffondor et qui était lumineux malgrè le fait qu'il se situe en Ecosse. Aujourd'hui, était le jour du grand départ, ses valises étaient bouclées et le manoir de Forks venait d'être ouvert et était prêt à l'accueillir.

« Forks me voila ! »

À suivre ....

Dans le prochain chapitre apparition de la famille Cullen au grand complet. J'ai cependant une question à vous poser car j'ai deux idées soit je commence avec Twilight et donc pas de Bella mais James sera là soit je commence après Twilight pas de James mais Bella sera là et ce sera le jour de la rentrée donc avant le 13 septembre et son anniversaire. À vous de choisir et avant Jeudi ou je publierai l'un des chapitres bien que je continuerait l'histoire avec l'autre version pour peut être la mettre après.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !!!!

Merci pour toutes ses reviews !!! Alors finalement je vais commencer avec Twilight mais mettre en plus Bella donc l'histoire commence après la première rencontre de Edward et de Bella.

Chapitre 2

C'était la rentrée pour la famille Cullen et rien ne laissait présager qu'elle serait différente de toutes les autres.

La famille Cullen avait une particularité, elle était composée de vampires.

Carlisle, le chef de famille, travaillait comme docteur à l'hopital de Forks et était également celui qui avait transformé sa femme Esmée qui se faisait passer pour une mère de famille.

Les autres membres du clan se faisaient passer pour des étudiants.

Il y avait Jasper, major de l'armée confédéré lors de la guerre de Sécession, qui avait rejoint la famille avec Alice sa compagne. Il pouvait contrôler les émotions des gens et les ressentir tandis qu'elle pouvait voir le futur en se basant sur les décisions prises par les gens.

Rosalie et Emmett, eux n'avait pas de pouvoirs particuliers si ce n'est respectivement une beauté supérieure à celle d'autres vampires et une grande force. Rosalie et Jasper étaient connus pour la population de Forks comme les jumeaux Hale apparenté à Esmée que celle ci avait accueilli à la mort de leurs parents et était en terminale avec Emmett.

Alice, Emmett et Edward portait le nom de Cullen ayant été adopté par Carlisle et sa femme. Alice et Edward allait en première. Edward était le premier à avoir était transformé par Carlisle et pouvait lire dans les pensées ce qui était assez déplaisant car aucun secret ne pouvait lui être caché bien longtemps. Il avait été transformé lors de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole et depuis il était seul, au grand dam de sa famille. Il passait en effet toutes ses journées à écouter de la musique et jouer du piano quand il n'allait pas à l'école. De plus, il considérait sa condition comme une damnation et pensait être un monstre. C'est pourquoi il se prépara pour la rentrée de demain sans grand enthousiasme.

Soudain un cri de joie retentit dans la villa habituellement calme, il provenait d'Alice. Tous le monde se regroupa alors autour de celle ci.

Enfin, enfin !!!! Je vais me faire un ami humain ! C'est fantastique ! Edward, tu n'a pas intérêt à tout gacher tu m'entends ! .... Non, en fait tu vas surement l'apprécier s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Alice. Tu ne t'ais pas fait de nouveaux amis l'année dernière je ne vois pas ce qui va changer cette année, répliqua Edward sous le regard incrédule de toute sa famille.

Franchement Edward, tu es sensé être celui qui lit dans l'esprit des gens et tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle alors que toute la ville n'a que cela à la bouche depuis le début des vacances. Vraiment, il faut que tu trouves un autre centre d'intérêt que ta musique. Je m'inquiète pour toi Edward, soupira Esmée, tu es toujours si renfermé.

Edward se détourna pour éviter le regard inquiet de sa famille. Il savait qu'il était renfermé mais rien ne l'intéressait vraiment et puis il était seul, les autres membres de sa famille étaient en couple et lui il n'avait personne. Mais qui voudrait d'un monstre comme lui ? Il ne pouvait pas fréquenter les humains et les seuls vampires qui auraient pu l'intéresser, c'est à dire les non buveur de sang humain, ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux.

Il se rappelait maintenant de qui parlait Alice. La petite ville de Forks allait accueillir deux nouveaux habitants : une fille et un garçon.

Isabella Swan, la fille du Chef Swan, venait habiter chez son père et quittait donc Phoenix. Sa venue faisait l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs en ville surtout quand on savait que sa mère s'était remariée tout juste deux mois avant l'annonce de son arrivée.

Le garçon, lui, s'appelait Hadrian Tenebrae et était anglais. C'était sa venue qui causait le plus de rumeurs. On ne savait pas grand chose de lui sinon qu'il était anglais, qu'il était riche et qu'il possédait le grand manoir hanté d'après la bonne population de Forks.

Le manoir en question était gigantesque et lugubre s'il fallait le décrire en deux mots. Le garçon ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un étranger mais pas non plus comme un locaux.

En effet, si cette demeure était vieille de plusieurs siècles et avait toujours appartenu à la famille Tenebrae, il n'avait pas été habité depuis au moins deux siècles. C'est pour cela que quand des étrangers étaient venus et avaient commencés à nettoyer et réparer la route menant au manoir, ouvrir le manoir et acheter de quoi entretenir les lieux les rumeurs étaient allées bon train. Celles ci s'étaient amplifiées quand on avait su que le propriétaire était émancipé et venait de s'inscrire en première.

Depuis l'annonce de ces arrivées la petite ville de Forks connaissait une telle animation qu'elle pouvait être inscrite dans les annales de la ville.

Je sais très bien de qui tu parlais ma chère Alice. Hadrian Tenebrae et Isabella Swan, les deux nouveaux habitants de Forks. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela on ne va plus pouvoir chasser sur les terres du manoir, répondit Edward.

Quoi ??!! Tu plaisantes Edward, c'est le territoire où il y a le plus de gibiers. Je veux continuer à y chasser l'ours, se plaigna Emmett.

Edward a raison, intervint Carlisle, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de chasser sur les terres du manoir maintenant qu'il est de nouveau habité. Nous pourrions nous retrouver face à face avec un humain et je crois que le propriétaire a fait installer tout un réseau de caméra de surveillance. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque.

À ces mots tous hochèrent la tête, la discussion était close. Ils ne chasseraient plus là bas, il fallait à tout prix protéger leur secret. Chacun retourna à leur activité mais Edward senti le regard de Esmée sur lui pendant qu'il partait. Il soupira, ce n'était pas sa faute et puis il préférait être seul.

Etant perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit pas et n'entendit pas Alice se penchait vers Esmée et lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Ne t'en fait pas Esmée, Edward ne sera pas seul longtemps si il se comporte bien pendant la rentrée. Je l'ai vu. Il faudra cependant l'aider et faire attention car si cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu on le perdra, on les perdra tous les deux ».

À suivre.....

Alors pour le prochain chapitre c'est la rentrée, si vous avez des idées pour la rencontre entre les différents personnages dites le moi. À jeudi ou peut être avant si j'ai le temps.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !!!!

Merci pour toutes ses reviews !!! Alors c'est bien un edward/harry seulement ce n'est pas tout de suite il va falloir s'occuper de Bella avant. Harry n'a plus sa baguette magique puisqu'aucun objet magique n'existe dans ce monde et donc il va falloir attendre pour sa mùagie sans baguette.

Enfin la question sur les reviews c'est que je ne sais pas c'est la première fois que je publie une fic.

Chapitre 3

**Du côté des Cullens**

Toute la famille s'était préparée avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme pour ce premier jour de cours.

La plus enthousiaste était, bien évidemment, Alice qui, depuis sa vision, avait sorti toute sa garde robe pour se choisir une tenue qui la mettrait en valeur et qui ferait en sorte que son futur meilleur ami ait toutes les raisons de l'être. Après avoit trouvé sa tenue, elle s'était occupée de celle de Jasper qui ne savait pas lui dire non et lui avait fait promettre de bien se comporter ce qui voulait dire pour elle ne pas mordre.

Emmett, lui, était ravi de l'animation qui régnait dans la demeure mais continuait de bouder à cause de l'interdiction de chasse sur les terres du manoir. Tous ces ours de perdus et puis ils pourraient attaquer quelqu'un, non ? Peut être même le propriétaire, il fallait qu'il les mange pour le bien de tous. Il fallait juste mettre au point un plan comme ...

N'y pense même pas Emmett, cria Alice, tu vas rester ici. Tu n'iras pas sur ces terres !!! Sinon, je demanderais à Jasper de détruire ta jeep et de mettre Rosalie en colère. Tu ne voudrais pas que cela arrive ? Alors laisse ces ours tranquilles !!!

Je ne pensais même pas à cela, répliqua Emmett avec mauvaise fois, et Edward sache que l'on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Bien, je resterais à la maison mais ce n'est pas par peur, je n'ai peur de rien c'est juste pour te faire plaisir petite soeur comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne fait rien pour toi.

Merci Emmett je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur toi.

Alice se détourna d'Emmett qui retourna bouder dans son coin en pensant à tous ces ours qui devaient l'attendre dans les bois.

Rosalie était pour une fois impatiente d'aller en cours et de rencontrer le nouvel ami de sa soeur, elle voulait tellement savoir que pour la première fois en 50 ans, elle était prête à aller au lycée sans se faire prier et personne n'avait eu besoin de la ramener d'Alaska où elle partait généralement se réfugier la veille d'une rentrée.

Jasper se contentait d'observer sa compagne s'agiter heureux de la voir aussi contente et espérait bien se comporter afin de ne pas compromettre la plus grande amitié de tous les temps d'après Alice.

Edward, lui, était le moins enthousiaste et pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas apprécié les remarques d'Alice et des autres membres de sa famille.

Ensuite, il y avait ce nouvel ami qu'Alice allait se faire et d'après ce qu'elle en avait dit, il était évident que c'était un humain et non pas un vampire. Cela allait sûrement poser des problèmes si celui ci découvrait leur secret.

Enfin, la raison principale de son manque d'enthousiaste était qu'Alice l'avait obligé à se changer une vingtaine de fois et qu'elle ne cessait de lui repetait qu'il devait se montrer à son avantage.

L'heure du départ arriva à son grand soulagement. Ils se servaient de sa volvo pour aller au lycée pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés quand Alice soupira.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jasper

Rien de grave, le rassura Alice, mais mon futur ami ne va arriver que cet après midi finalement. Je vais le rencontrer en classe de russe. C'est génial mais ce qui est dommage c'est que vous ne le verrez que ce soir. C'est dommage !!! Et toi Edward tu as intérêt de ne pas tout gacher sinon gare à toi.

C'est bon Alice je serais très gentil !!! Je ne le mordrais pas !! répondit ce dernier un brin sarcastique.

Alors que tous le monde souriaient a ce trait d'humour, Edward ne prit pas garde aux pensées de Alice sinon il se serait révolté « _Que tu ne le mordes pas n'est pas si sur mon cher Edward. J'espère que, au contraire, quand il sera temps tu le feras pour ton bien et pour celui de tout le monde. Et puis je veux que mon meilleur ami le soit pour l'éternité et tu ne laisserais ton âme soeur mourir non ? »._

Ils récupérent leur emploi du temps et Alice fut heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait tous ses cours avec Hadrian, il était temps qu'elle l'appelle ainsi plutôt que futur meilleur ami.

Elle avait en effet obtenu une copie de son emploi du temps après avoir demandé ou d'après Edward ordonné à Jasper d'éblouir la secrétaire pour qu'elle le lui donne. C'était une chance pour elle que ce soit son tour d'être celle qui était la moins intelligente de la famille ce qui signifiait un cursus normal sans matières avancées.

Les cours de la matinée furent ennuyeux et elle s'impatientait. Le déjeuner allait enfin avoir lieu et après elle allait le rencontrer. Elle attendit ses frères et soeurs pour se diriger vers la cafétéria où ils feraient semblant d'être humain en achetant de la nourriture. Alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria elle apperçut Isabella Swan pour la première fois. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son arrivée et dire qu'elle avait reproché à Edward son manque d'attention !!! Elle prit son repas et alla s'asseoir avec les autres à leur table en pensant à sa garde robe pour éviter qu'Edward ne devine ses plans de rencontre. Celui ci la regarda avec suspicion puis après une demande d'Emmett se mit à écouter les pensées des éleves sur la nouvelle sachant déjà que le nouveau ne serait pas là avant cet après midi. Elle écouta alors ce qu'Edward disait.

Isabella préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella et elle est le principal objet de pensée des garçons quand aux filles elles sont un peu jalouses d'elle et s'inquiète de savoir si elle est ou non une concurrente sérieuse pour le nouveau garçon, dit Edward d'une voix monotone.

Et elle, elle pense quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

Attends, Jessica lui parle de nous et de moi apparamment aucune fille ne m'interesse. Elle vient de critiquer Esmée comme d'habitude. Bella pense que .... attend je n'entend pas ses pensées. Comment est ce possible ? Demanda Edward confus.

C'est rien Edward ce n'est qu'une humaine ininteressante déclara Alice n'aimant pas la lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Edward.

Edward ne répliqua pas mais se contenta de regarder la fille qui avait l'air fasciné par lui. Cela ne plaisait pas à Alice. Bella n'était pas destinée à Edward, c'était Hadrian son âme soeur et si Edward laissait croire à Bella ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'il pourrait être interressait cela se passerait mal. Cette fille ne lui disait rien de bon, elle avait l'air d'une fanatique prête à tout alors elle décida de ne rien dire pour le cours de biologie.

Elle prenait un risque mais il valait mieux qu'Edward se rende compte qu'il ne fallait pas la fréquenter et que la seule chose attirante en elle était son sang. Edward ne la mordera pas pour ne pas mettre en danger la famille et il restera éloigné d'elle ensuite ce qui empêchera un destin sombre et une vie malheureuse à Edward.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de russe.

**Du côté d'Harry**

Harry ou plutôt Hadrian car à une nouvelle vie un nouveau nom avait eu raison, le manoir de Serpantard était lugubre.

Les objets magiques avaient été retiré mais le reste était resté. La voix avait enlevé les têtes d'elfes de maison mais les avait remplacé par des cranes humains et les serpents avaient été laissé mais des non magique.

La demeure était immense et les travaux avaient été colossaux pour pouvoir installer l'électricité et l'eau courante n'ayant pas été habité depuis plus de deux siècles. Il avait du embaucher pour l'entretien de la demeure 50 personnes sans compter les 40 autres personnes qui devaient s'occuper du parc et des dépendances dont la grande forêt.

Les dépendances du manoir l'avaient séduit. Une fois que les jardiniers avaient redonné au parc sa splendeur d'autrefois il devait dire que celui ci avait gagné un charme indéniable, un air de mystère y régnait grâce au manoir un peu comme le château dans la belle et la bête.

Il s'était cependant vite rendu compte que pour visiter le domaine il allait lui falloir des chevaux car il ne voulait pas détruire le cadre en utilisant une voiture.

Il avait donc chargé son intendant de la tâche de se procurer des chevaux et de remettre en état les étables. Il avait obtenu son permis de conduire et avait pris des leçons d'équitations entre deux révisions durant les vacances.

Pouvoir conduire était une agréable surprise et à dire vrai un soulagement pour lui. Il savait que la petite ville de Forks savait qu'il était riche mais si en plus il venait à l'école dans une voiture avec chauffeur alors tous le monde n'allait pas arrêter de parler. Non pas que cela n'allait pas être le cas. Il s'était rendu compte qu'après des années de privations il avait envie de s'acheter tous ce qu'il voulait et qu'il adorait faire du shopping. Il n'avait jamais pu faire cela avant d'abord à cause des Dursley puis pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise les Weasley. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il se fasse des amis ayant la même passion et qui ne seraient pas mal à l'aise par rapport aux montants dépensés.

De toute façon, il allait bien voir ce qui allait se passer. En parlant de permis, il attendait l'arrivée des voitures qu'il avait acheté car il était hors de question de prendre la limousine pour aller au lycée !!! De toute évidence il y avait du retard dans la livraison, il aurait du recevoir ses voitures hier !! Il devrait déjà être parti d'ailleurs. Enfin, cela signifiait qu'il ne serait présent que pour les cours de l'après midi.

Il téléphona donc au lycée pour leur faire part de ce contre temps et leur demander de lui faxer son emploi du temps. La secrétaire accepta et il vit qu'il aurait cours de russe et de latin. Il fut soulagé, pour un premier jour cela irait puisqu'il parlait couramment les deux langues.

Il se regarda dans la miroir de sa chambre. Il avait changé depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde sorcier. Il était toujours petit pour son âge ne faisant que 1,60 m et la plupart des filles étaient même plus grande que lui. Il avait toujours eu le secret espoir de grandir mais cela était impossible à cause de la malnutrition dont il avait souffert durant son enfance. Ses yeux de couleurs vert émeraude n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes et illuminaient son visage.

Son apparence était frêle et délicate et pourtant il avait vaincu le plus grand mage de tous les temps, manier l'épée en maitre et maitrisait plusieurs arts martiaux grâce à son entrainement pour la bataille finale.

Il portait un pantalon noir de marque et une chemise assorti à ses yeux avec une veste en cuir. Autour du cou il portait une simple chaine en argent, il avait hésité pour les bagues étant fier de ses familles mais ne voulant pas se faire remarquer il portait simplement celle des Tenebrae dont le blazon était un serpent qui entourait une fée cela représentait les familles Serpentard et Le Fay. Il était heureux de son style qui lui avait été inculqué par Fleur Delacour.

Les voitures étaient enfin arrivées. Il en avait commandé trois pour l'instant. Une porsche Carrera GT noire, une ferrari Enzo rouge et une lamborghini Gallardo bleue nuit. Il décida de prendre la Carrera GT pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit la voiture et se rendit au lycée. Il n'y avait personne sur le parking quand il arriva, les éleves se trouvant surement au réfectoire. Il se dirigea vers la salle de cours de russe en suivant le plan que lui avait fixé la sécrétaire en même temps que son emploi du temps. Il veanit d'arriver quand il vit une fille s'approcher en sautillant. Pour la décrire s'il se trouvait dans son monde il aurait dit qu'elle possédait du sang de veela ce qui était impossible ici puisqu'il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il vait qu'elle faisait la même taille que lui et qu'elle était habillée de façon classe.

Bonjour je suis Alice Cullen. Tu dois être Hadrian Tenebrae. On a les mêmes classes et je pourrais être ton guide ! J'adore tes vêtements, il va falloir que l'on fasse du shopping ensemble

Enchanté répliqua Hadrian en souriant vu la vitesse à laquelle s'exprimait Alice, oui on pourra.

Je le savais !!! On va être les meilleurs amis du monde, jubila Alice, je leur avais dit

On vient de se rencontrer comment aurais tu pu le savoir ? Demanda Hadrian un peu perdu.

Oh, je t'ai appercu quand tu es passé devant le batiment tout à l'heure, se rattrapa Alice _il ne faut pas que je l'effraie. Il ne doit pas savoir pour nous maintenant c'est Edward qui devra lui dire. Il est parfait mon meilleur ami_, Je peux t'appeler Harry ? Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de ma famille alors il y a ...

Tout en décrivant les membres de sa famille Alice entraina Hadrian vers la salle de cours et celui ci la suivat content finalement cela ne se passait pas si mal. Elle lui parla de sa famille et des boutiques à visiter durant tout le cours de russe et de latin où les professeurs furent ravis de voir qu'il parlait couramment ces deux langues. Elle lui demanda où il habitait et d'où il venait mais elle ne demanda pas de détails. Il fut heureux de sa présence car elle empécha les autres de s'approcher de lui. Elle lui demanda aussi comment il était venu et il lui parla de sa porsche et lui dit qu'elle pourrait l'essayer si elle voulait. Alice le fit rire quand elle lui dit qu'il aurait du la prendre jaune. Elle s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir discuter à la fin des cours car son frère voulait rentrer immédiatement et que c'est lui qui la ramenait.

En fin de compte se dit Hadrian en se dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir rendu les derniers papiers administratifs nécessaires à son inscription, il s'était fait une amie qui avait l'air bien bien que un peu fantasque et puis il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle veuille plus que de l'amitié vu comme elle parlait de son Jasper. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas les autres lycéens qui le regardaient lui et sa voiture.

**Du côté des Cullens**

Alice se dirigea vers la voiture où sa famille l'attendait, Edward avait l'air nerveux de toute évidence il avait failli manger l'humaine.

Il partait pour l'Alaska et la clan Denali pour une semaine en pensant bien sur que c'était pour plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Au contraire ainsi elle allait pouvoir faire accepter Harry par sa famille en attendant et peut être même aller faire du shopping tranquillement. En effet, connaissant Edward une fois qu'il sera amoureux d'Harry il ne le laissera pas seul une minute.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois qu'il fit par de sa décision à la famille elle n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher et se contenta une fois qu'il fut partir de parler d'Harry et de ses projets le concernant sauf celui concernant Edward. Pourquoi gacher la surprise ?

À suivre ....

J'ai fini le chapitre en avance et j'ai pas pu résister à le mettre tout de suite.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !!!!

Merci pour toutes ses reviews !!! Alice ne sait pas qu'Harry a des pouvoirs puisque ses visions sont basées sur les décisions des personnes hors Harry ne peut pas décider d'utiliser sa magie puisqu'il n'y a pas accès tant qu'il n'a pas récupérer ses forces, elle sait seulement que c'est le compagnon d'Edward et que Bella enfin je vais pas tout vous dire il faut lire l'histoire pour cela !!! lol

Chapitre 4 :

Hadrian était heureux de son premier jour de cours au lycée de Forks.

Il s'était fait une amie qui avait l'air intéressante et en plus elle était dans tous ses cours. Cependant aujourd'hui allait être une journée beaucoup drôle.

D'abord, il allait avoir des matières scientifiques où malgrè ses révisions il avait un niveau plus que médiocre. Il avait pourtant un bon niveau quand il était à l'école primaire et comprenait rapidement mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que les livres eux même ne faisait pas tout et il devait trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui expliquer sinon jamais il ne pourrait passer en classe supérieure. Si seulement il avait accès à ses pouvoirs un petit sort et il ne serait pas ridicule. Bien sur il ne deviendrait pas un expert mais il connaitrait les réponses pour ses examens et ne se ridiculiserait pas devant toute la classe. Non, il fallait qu'il positive avec un peu de chance Alice était douée en mathématique et en biologie. Ou un membre de sa famille peut être.

Il était fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours mais pas vraiment pour affronter la population lycéenne de Forks. Il comptait donc sur la chance à savoir trouver immédiatement Alice.

En effet, la seconde raison pour laquelle il pensait que la journée allait être moins drôle était due au fait qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les lycéens allait soit l'adorer pour son argent ou le détester pour la même raison. Oh bien sur il y avait des exceptions mais en général c'était pour cela qu'on le fréquentait ou pour sa célébrité dans son monde. Alice, elle, au vu de ses vêtements n'avait pas l'air pauvre mais plutôt riche ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait être son ami sans craindre qu'elle ne veuille être avec lui que pour son argent.

Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de rencontrer sa famille dont elle lui avait parlé avec tant d'enthousiasme pendant les deux cours qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de prendre la lamborghini Gallardo bleue nuit car il souhaitait l'essayer et puis il n'avait pas envie de se cacher ou de faire semblant pour s'intégrer, il ne souhaitait pas que sa vie soit la même que celle de l'autre monde où il avait caché la vérité pour être ami avec Ron. Non là il voulait être lui et puis si la voix lui avait offert une autre vie ce n'était pas pour qu'il la gâche en ne profitant pas non ?

Il prit son portable et sa veste en cuir puis se dirigea vers le garage après avoir dit au majordome qu'il ne reviendrait qu'après les cours.

La Gallardo était encore plus rapide que la porsche et plus facile à conduire pour lui. Il dut cependant conduire avec prudence afin d'éviter de succomber à la tentation de dépasser les limites de vitesse ce qui lui aurait valu une amende et des ennuis avec la police de Forks. En plus, toute la population le saurait et il deviendrait le fou du volant de Forks.

À peine venait il d'arriver aux abords de la ville qu'il vit un policier de la ville lui faire signe de se garer. Surpris, il vérifia son compteur de vitesse et vu qu'il n'était pas en infraction. Il se gara donc et ouvrit la fenêtre quand il vit le policier s'approchait.

_ Bonjour, je suis le chef Swan, déclara le policier.

_ Chef Swan, enchanté. Je suis Hadrian Tenebrae. Je suis désolé mais ai je commis une infraction ? Demanda Hadrian perplexe.

_ Non, non. Je voulais juste me présenter et vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre ville de Forks. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vivez seul, questionna l'air de rien le chef Swan.

_ Vivre seul est un bien grand mot, chef Swan. Il y a le personnel du manoir qui vit en permanence sur le domaine. Il est vrai cependant que je suis émancipé et je peux donc vivre seul. Je viens d'arriver en ville et je souhaite rester dans cette ville au moins le temps d'obtenir mon diplôme. Je suis ravi de savoir que notre ville est si bien protégée et que le chef de la police s'occupe si bien de ses nouveaux habitants, ironisa Hadrain qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui pose des questions personnelles alors que l'on avait rien à lui reprocher.

_ Merci beaucoup, répondit le chef Swan ne voyant pas l'ironie, mais il est normal que je m'interresse aux nouveaux habitants après tout vous verrez que Forks est une ville très calme. Il ne se passe pas grand chose de nouveau alors voir de nouveaux habitants. Cependant vous n'êtes pas le seul nouvel habitant dans notre ville. Ma fille Isabella est venue vivre chez moi et va au lycée en première comme vous. Elle pourra vous aider si vous lui demandez c'est une brave fille vous savez.

_ Merci. Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli mais il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon premier cours et je dois encore trouver la salle repliqua Hadrian.

_ Oui bien sur, allez y. Au fait, jolie voiture une lamborghini Gallardo. Je n'en avais jamais vu une en vrai. Cela change des voitures de Forks et attention aux excès de vitesse quoique si c'était le cas cela ferait ma journée, plaisanta le chef Swan.

Hadrian se contenta de faire un sourire incertain et de saluer le policier avant de démarrer et de se diriger vers le lycée.

L'avance qu'il avait souhaité avoir avait disparue à cause du policier et il allait arriver sous les yeux de tous les lycéens de Forks. Il savait que l'on allait le voir mais de là à être l'objet de tous les regards alors même qu'il était encore dans sa voiture.

Il se gara à coté d'une vieille chevrolet rouge et sorti de sa voiture sans oublier son sac de cours. Il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de l'école sous les yeux de tous mais sans que personne ose s'approcher ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer les regards posés sur sa voiture et les murmures. Nul doute que d'ici la fin de la journée toutes les plus folles rumeurs circuleraient sur son compte !!

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il vit Alice avec sa famille. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il manquait un membre.

En effet, Alice lui avait parlé de trois frères et d'une soeur or il n'y avait que deux garçons et une fille présente. Les deux garçons étaient d'apparence contraire : l'un était grand, fort, brun et aurait pu faire de la concurrence à Hagrid bien qu'il soit moins grand au niveau de la force Hadrian pensait que cela était possible, une pensée ridicule non ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un moldu un peu grand.

Le second était blond plutôt fin et grand sans être immense, il avait également l'air de souffrir tandis que le brun lui avait l'air d'être toujours joyeux.

La fille par contre lui faisait penser à Fleur Delacour en plus jolie et jamais Hadrian aurait pu trouver une personne plus belle qu'une veela. Elle avait la même expression hautaine que Fleur avait la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré et avant qu'il ne sauve sa soeur du lac.

Il se demanda s'il devait s'approcher pour dire bonjour à Alice ou s'il devait la laisser avec sa famille. Il allait opter pour la seconde solution quand Alice lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se dirigea vers le groupe avec un peu d'appréhension voulant faire bonne impression car il appréciait vraiment Alice. À peine venait il d'arriver à leur niveau qu'Alice le salua puis lui présenta sa famille.

_ Harry ! Bonjour, tu es en retard je croyais que tu viendrais plus tôt. Je vais te présenter ma famille enfin pratiquement tous le monde sauf les parents et Edward qui a du se rendre dans le nord pour voir de la famille. Il rentrera en fin de semaine normalement, dit Alice à toute vitesse, alors je te présente Jasper, dit elle en désignant le blond.

_ Enchanté, Alice n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, je suis le seul qui soit obligé de la supporter, s'exclama Jasper avec un petit sourire à l'intention d'Alice qui le regarda en boudant un peu.

_ Moi je suis Emmett et elle c'est ma Rosalie. C'est cool d'être ami avec un hu.. enfin un européen !!

_ J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre, répondit Hadrian avec un sourire incertain.

Il avait remarqué le lapsus et se demandait comment il voulait le nommer en réalité. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des frères et soeurs d'Alice. Il avait l'air sympa mais en même temps il pouvait percevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise comme s'il jouait un rôle. Avant qu'il puisse se poser d'autres questions la sonnerie retentit signe qu'il fallait qu'il se rende en cours et Hadrian suivit Alice tandis que celle ci disait à Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett qu'ils déjeuneraient tous ensemble.

À suivre ....

Au début cela devait être plus long mais bon je préfère couper là. Alors pour le prochain chapitre la suite de cette journée. Il y aura un autre chapitre puis la première rencontre entre Edward et Hadrian. Oh, peut être que Emmett va vouloir aller à la chasse qui sais ?

Enfin dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des propositions, je ne promets pas de les réaliser mais d'y réfléchir.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !

Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews et je vous demande de m'excuser pour le retard mais les cours ont pris le dessus !

Je vais essayer de updater plus régulièrement et en attendant voilà mon nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 5 :

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent bien pour Hadrian bien que les exercices de mathématique ressemblaient un peu a du chinois pour lui, les vacances ne lui ayant pas permis de rattraper tout son retard. En effet, passer du CM2 à la première en deux mois n'était pas chose aisée. Dire que s'il avait eu sa magie avec un seul petit sort il aurait rattrapé tout son retard. Mais bon il devait se contenter de la vieille méthode. Il ne savait que penser de ces nouveaux camarades de classes, il ne cessait de le dévisager et il en venait a se demander s'il pourrait s'intégrer.

Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête les mauvaises pensées ! Après tout il allait manger avec Alice et sa famille ce midi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait réellement penser de cette drôle de famille, peut être trop gentil ? Non il fallait qu'il cesse de se méfier de tout le monde c'était un autre monde, une nouvelle vie et pas l'ancienne.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cafétéria, décidé à être de bonne humeur. Il remarqua tout de suite Alice qui lui faisait signe de sa table de vite les rejoindre. Il avait déjà son repas que le personnel du manoir lui avait préparé afin qu'il mange sainement. Il s'assit donc à côté d'Alice, Emmet lui faisant face.

Hadrian enfin ! Alors comment trouves tu Forks ? Les cours te plaisent ? Demanda Alice.

Ca va cela pourrait être pire, j'ai un peu de difficultés en math mais autrement pour l'instant rien à redire.

Oh si tu veux je pourrais t'aider, je suis le meilleur de ma classe, proposa Jasper après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Alice. De l'abus voilà ce que c'était !

Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Hadrian se sentait à l'aise avec la famille Cullen. Soudain, il sentit un regard qui s'attardait sur lui. Il vit alors une fille d'apparence banale avec de long cheveux marrons qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Qui était donc cette fille ? Il vit alors que celle ci se penchait vers sa voisine surement avec l'intention de parler de lui. Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais de toute évidence elle avait quelque chose contre lui. Alice surprenant la direction de son regard décida de l'éclairer sur la situation :

« - Il s'agit d'Isabella Swan c'est la fille du shérif et elle est arrivée en même temps que toi. Ses parents sont divorcés et elle est venue vivre avec son père. De toute évidence elle a l'air intéressée par toi. Nous sommes une petite ville alors les ragots vont vite.

Ah, d'accord j'ai rencontré son père ce matin. Il voulait me souhaiter la bienvenue et voir ma voiture.

Tu as une belle voiture, intervint Rosalie, tu habites loin ?

Non, j'habite le manoir Tenebrae. C'est un peu grand mais il est très bien entretenu.

J'ai entendu dire que tu habitais seul ? L'interrogea Alice.

Oui, mes parents sont morts et je suis émancipé. Je suis assez riche et j'ai voulu m'éloigner un peu de la ville pour pouvoir faire mon deuil.

Le manoir n'a pas était habité depuis plus de deux cent ans, tu as tout fait rénover ?

Non, je me suis contenté de le faire nettoyer et de faire installer l'eau courante et l'électricité. Je n'ai pas voulu ôter le cachet du lieu. C'est une vieille demeure où des pages de l'histoire de ma famille se sont écrites et je ne veux pas les effacer. C'est peu être un peu vieux jeu mais je ne veux pas remplacer l'héritage familial.

Ta demeure doit être fantastique, j'adore l'histoire et penser que une demeure avec du mobilier d'époque existe c'est tout simplement magnifique, s'exclama Jasper qui se rappelait les demeures du Sud.

Il faudra venir à la maison déclara alors Hadrian ».

Alice était radieuse de savoir qu'enfin son Jasper avait trouvé un centre d'intérêt et quelqu'un à qui parler en dehors de la famille. Et puis pour ne rien gacher il avait permis une intrusion dans la vie d'Hadrian. Son opération immisçons nous dans la vie du futur compagnon d'Edward allait bon train. Elle jeta un regard noir à Bella Swan quant elle vit celle ci les regarder. Que croyait elle ? Qu'elle allait pouvoir s'immiscer dans leur vie et prendre une place qui n'est pas la sienne ? Elle rêvait. Distraite par cette idiote elle ne vit pas le regard calculateur d'Emmett qui était bien décidé à ne pas perdre les droits qu'il croyait avoir sur ses ours. Il avait un plan et décida l'air de rien de le mettre en place :

« - Le manoir Tenebrae est entouré d'une grande forêt, de champs et d'un grand jardin avec un lac si je me souviens bien. Dis moi Hadrian n'as tu pas peur de toutes les bêtes sauvages qui peuvent se trouver sur tes terres ? Demanda l'air de rien Emmett, _Vas y dit que cela te fait peur et le sauveur Emmett viendra s'occuper de tous les petits ours oui oui, se frotte les mains intérieurement, et on rajoute une petite couche. _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des ours dans la forêt.

Oui je sais qu'il y a des bêtes sur mes terres mais je n'ai pas peur après tout elles sont sauvages, elles ne devraient pas s'aventurer près du manoir et dans le cas contraire le personnel du manoir qui est en charge de l'extérieur est formé pour cela.

Ah d'accord je m'inquiétais un peu, repliqua Emmett. _Quoi mes ours ! ils sont en dangers ! Les pauvres bêtes comment peuvent elles lutter contre des armes à feu. Il faut que je les mange avant qu'elles ne meurent !_

Emmett décida de ne plus parler de ce sujet pour le moment vu les regards noirs qu'il reçut de sa femme chérie et des autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste alors qu'il était le seul à s'inquiéter du sort de ces pauvres animaux.

Le reste du déjeuner passa sans accident notable et Rosalie demanda à Hadrian des informations sur ses cours. Ils apprirent alors que les cours d'Hadrian étaient plus portés sur les langues avec notamment le fait qu'il parlait russe, français, latin ainsi que grec ancien et moderne. Cela intéressa grandement les vampires qui eux même ne parlaient que français et aucunes langues mortes. Le déjeuner se termina avec la promesse de renouveler cette expérience tous les midi.

Hadrian retourna donc en cours en se disant qu'il était heureux finalement de venir en cours et que finalement cette nouvelle vie se déroulait parfaitement. Il venait d'arriver dans son cours de littérature anglaise quand son chemin fut bloqué par Isabella Swan qui de toute évidence voulait lui parler. Il s'arrêta donc devant elle et imitant Rogue haussa un sourcil et prit une voix froide :

« - Mademoiselle. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

C'est quoi ta relation avec les Cullen ? Et cesse de prendre des grands airs ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

Tout d'abord mes relations avec la famille Cullen ou toutes autres personnes ne vous regardent nullement. De plus, je vous rappellerais que nous ne nous sommes pas amis et que je ne vous permets pas de ce fait de me tutoyer. Oh, je me prend pour Hadrian Tenebrae bien sur.

Tu prends ma place ! Je suis la future fiancée d'Edward et en tant que tel c'est moi qui doit être avec sa famille alors je serais toi je les laisserais tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que tu dois te croire tout permis.

Hadrian, tu avais oublié ton livre de littérature, intervint Jasper, Y a t'il un problème ?

Non, aucun, minauda Bella, je souhaitais juste la bienvenue à Hadrian bon je dois y aller.

Sur ces mots, Isabella s'éloigna non sans avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement à Hadrian qui se demanda s'il était tombé dans un monde de fou. Jasper partit après avoir demandé à Hadrian s'il allait bien ce qu'il lui assura.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement sans autre intervention de Isabella. À part cette fille Hadrian se dit qu'il allait vite s'habituer à cette petite vie normale et sans histoire. Finalement, une vie de moldu lui convenait parfaitement. Il appréciait vraiment ses nouveaux amis et le fait qu'avec eux il n'aurait qu'une petite vie d'être dépourvu de pouvoir magique et même quand ceux ci reviendraient il n'était pas obligé de les utiliser enfin s'ils revenaient.

Les Cullen eux trouvaient qu'Hadrian était quelqu'un de très gentil et qu'ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à l'intégrer dans leur vie. Rosalie pensait qu'il ferait un excellent compagnon pour le shopping, il avait bon goût. Jasper, lui, voulait à tout prix visiter le manoir et pensait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Hadrian. Alice, quand à elle, savait qu'Hadrian deviendrait son meilleur ami et puis il est vrai qu'elle avait de grands projets pour lui. Emmett appréciait le jeune homme pour sa femme mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait être un accès à ses précieux ours.

Les Cullen venaient de rentrer chez eux quand soudain Alice eut une vision d'un futur probable. Ce futur l'effraya, il lui montrait une Isabella vampire, un Edward malheureux et un Hadrian avec les Volturi. Il en était hors de question, elle voyait le malheur et la mort s'abattre sur la famille si cela se réalisait. Isabella ne devait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin sinon elle n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer, ce futur ne se réaliserait pas. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, elle était une voyante et ne perdrait pas.

Emmett, lui, loin de toutes ces préoccupations, décida de mettre en œuvre sa tentative n° 1 les ours sont à moi. Tous le monde étant occupé il pourrait passer inaperçu, il décida donc de sortir sans rien dire puis il se mettrait à courir une fois sorti et à lui les ours. Il se dirigea vers la porte, première étape accomplie, et allait ouvrir la porte quand sa charmante femme posa sa main sur celle ci.

« - On peut savoir où tu vas Emmett ?

_Réfléchis, Réfléchis tu peux le faire, _Chérie, mon coeur je vais t'acheter un cadeau voyons pour te remercier de bien vouloir rester avec moi depuis toutes ces années _Trop fort, trop fort._

Vraiment chéri tu deviendrais romantique ? Non mais tu te moques de moi ! je sais où tu veux aller ! Il est hors de question que tu t'aventures sur les terres du manoir, tu m'entends !

Mais chérie voyons ..

Pas de mais et ce soir c'est canapé mon cher le coupa Rosalie

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle le jeta dans le salon de la maison et le laissa à la garde d'un Jasper exaspéré par ses simagrées et son absence de respect des règles de la maison. Tentative n°1 les ours sont à moi : échec. Emmett se mit à bouder pour toute la soirée mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ils les auraient un jour !

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula assez rapidement, les Cullen se rapprochant d'Hadrian et commençant à se lier d'une réelle amitié avec le jeune homme.

Cependant, demain allait être un véritable tournant dans leur amitié, en effet, Edward allait revenir d'Alaska et avec lui la partie allait réellement commençée.

_A Suivre..._

Prochain chapitre le retour d'Edward


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et Stéphénie Meyer

Résumé : La bataille finale a lieu et une nouvelle vie est offerte à Harry. Quand il arrive à Forks, il va faire la rencontre des Cullen pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Oxer Twilight/HP EC/HP Slash

_Si vous aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas !_

_**C**_**hapitre 6 : **

_**Chez les Cullen**_

Edward venait de rentrer de chez les Denali. Il était à vrai dire soulagé d'être rentré chez lui et de retrouver sa famille. Il devait se l'avouer sa fuite avait été ridicule, on ne fuyait pas ses problèmes surtout à son âge. Il avait eu peur de quelque chose d'insignifiant mais maintenant il était prêt. Et surtout, il était hors de question qu'il retourne en Alaska, Tanya était terrifiante, elle ne cessait de le toucher et de parler de destinée.

Cependant, il devait s'avouer que depuis qu'il était revenu il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre dimension. Rosalie souriait et avait l'air heureuse, un fait incroyable elle qui passait son temps à se plaindre des humains et de l'obligation d'aller en cours. Alice était encore plus hyper active et ne cessait de faire des bonds de partout. Jasper, lui, ne semblait plus aussi réticent à aller en cours et au contraire semblait compter les heures qui le séparait de ses prochaines heures au lycée. Mais le pire peut être était Emmett qui s'était mis à parler tout seul d'ours, de plans et de complots contre lui. Pendant tout ce temps, leur parents se contentaient de les regarder en souriant. Vraiment, il partait une semaine et tous le monde devait fou ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'absenter.

Mais le pire, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire, c'était que sa famille qui restait toujours distante avec tous le monde venait de se lier d'amitié avec un humain oui vraiment vous avez bien entendu un humain. Le nouveau garçon qui s'était installé à Forks, Hadrian Tenebrae et depuis qu'il était revenu il ne cessait d'entendre chanter les louanges de celui ci. C'était Hadrian par ci, Hadrian par là, ciel même Jasper qui ne pouvait en règle générale pas encadrer les humains s'y était mis. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver.

Edward n'était pas revenu que pour sa famille. Il était là aussi pour sa douce Isabella Swan. Elle le fascinait, elle avait l'air d'être douce, gentille et elle était belle. Son sang l'attirait, comme une mouche était attirée par le miel mais il n'y avait pas que cela. En effet, il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées, ce qu'elle pensait de lui, de Forks mais surtout de lui. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression, en partant comme cela. Cependant, il savait qu'elle était spéciale, elle était faite pour lui. Oui, en y pensant, elle devait être sa compagne, la femme de sa vie. Bien sur, il ne la transformerait pas, il ne pouvait condamner son future ange à une vie de damné.

Il était vraiment obnubilé par Isabella, à tel point qu'il n'écoutait pas Alice, de toute façon celle ci ne faisait que chanter les louanges du nouveau venu. Lui qui ne voulait parler que de sa belle se retrouvait obligé d'écouter ses frères et sœurs qui ne parlait que de ce type. Il monta donc dans sa chambre pour attendre d'aller au lycée où il pourrait enfin apprendre à mieux connaître sa future compagne.

Alice regarda Edward quitter la pièce d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi cet idiot ne voulait donc pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Comment allait elle pouvoir le mettre avec son cher Hadrian s'il ne voulait même pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire à son propos. Elle savait très bien qu'il commençait à être obsédé par cette pimbêche qui n'aspirait qu'à être populaire et le centre du monde. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder à ses pensées et qu'elle sentait bon ! Et alors, il n'avait qu'à la dévorer et en finir avec cela. Après tout, il rendrait service à l'humanité cette fille était un obstacle au bonheur de la famille.

Elle devait faire quelque chose sinon sa vision se réaliserait et ils seraient tous malheureux, non vraiment elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait mettre les autres au courant. L'opération mettons Hadrian et Edward ensemble était lancée.

Elle allait pouvoir mettre au courant les autres sur le chemin du manoir. En effet, aujourd'hui était dimanche et Hadrian les avait invité chez lui. Malheureusement, Edward n'avait pas été invité, Hadrian ne l'ayant jamais rencontré et ne sachant pas qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui.

_**Sur le chemin du Manoir Tenebrae**_

Ils avaient pris la volvo d'Edward pour ce rendre chez Hadrian ne voulant pas prendre plusieurs voitures. Le chemin pour s'y rendre était un peu long, le manoir se situant entre Forks et la réserve indienne. Il se trouvait exactement au milieu et seule la route qui longeait la côte donnait un accès depuis que les murs de la propriété avaient été restauré. En effet, la réserve indienne était un cadeau fait par les ancêtres d'Hadrian et par conséquent la frontière de celle ci donnait sur les murs de la propriété. Depuis le retour du jeune Tenebrae, les champs, le lac et la forêt ainsi que les jardins n'était plus accessible au commun des mortels. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle pendant qu'Alice expliquait au groupe ses visions et sa demande de participation à son plan pour mettre Edward et Hadrian ensemble. Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'expliquer, il y eut un court silence où tous le monde se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce fut Rosalie qui prit en premier la parole :

« - Tu peux compter sur moi Alice, j'adore Hadrian et il est hors de question que cette idiote d'humaine fasse partie de la famille.

Compte aussi sur moi Alice. Cette humaine ne m'inspire pas confiance et tu sais très bien que je me fis à tes visions. Elle n'apportera que le malheur sur la famille et il est hors de question que cela arrive affirma Jasper.

Je suis du même avis que ma Rose et puis s'il choisit cette fille je n'aurais plus aucune chance avec mes ours. Et attends s'ils se mettent ensemble cela veut dire que j'aurais le droit de chasser sur les terres du manoir non ? Après tout je serais son beau frère ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour les mettre ensemble ? S'écria Emmett.

Pendant le reste du trajet les vampires s'efforcèrent d'expliquer à Emmett qu'il fallait être subtil et que non il ne pouvait pas chasser les ours d'Hadrian. C'est donc dans cette ambiance joyeuse que les Cullen arrivèrent au portail. Le portail était énorme en fer forgé avec le blason de la famille Tenebrae en son centre. Ils virent un interphone et Alice appuya dessus. Une voix d'homme retentit à l'autre bout et après qu'il ait décliné leurs identités déclencha l'ouverture automatique du portail. Il devait continuer tout droit pour arriver au manoir.

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le manoir de là où il se trouvaient et ils se dirent que finalement la propriété devait être immense. Ils durent faire trois kilomètres avant de pouvoir apercevoir le manoir. Enfin dire que c'était un manoir, cela avait plus l'air d'être un château. Il paraissait gigantesque mais aussi très sombre. Le château d'un conte de fée, mais pas celui du gentil. Après encore un kilomètre ils arrivèrent en fin dans l'allée menant à l'entrée principale. Les jardins devaient donc se trouver de l'autre côté. Un double escalier menait à la porte principale. Des armoiries se retrouvaient de partout rappelant à qui appartenait la propriété. Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant l'entrée quand un majordome s'arrêta devant la porte conducteur et invita les Cullen à sortir pendant qu'il menait la voiture aux garages.

_**Au manoir Tenebrae**_

Ils suivirent une autre personne à l'intérieur qui repondit à la question d'Alice sur le nombre de pièces de la demeure :

« - Le manoir Tenebrae est une demeure très ancienne qui a été construit dès 1495, la famille étant l'une des pionnières dans l'installation dans les colonies. Cela explique les dimensions gigantesques de la demeure mais aussi les terres. En effet, le manoir et ses dépendances sont une enclave en territoire américain, il est resté indépendant et avec les mêmes frontières sauf le territoire qui a été cédé aux indiens. Les dépendances comprennent la forêt, cinq champs réservés à la culture, des clairières, un lac et les jardins. Les jardins se situent à l'arrière de la propriété, ils sont imitation de ceux de Versailles en France. Une passion du dernier habitant avant maitre Hadrian. Ils avaient un peu disparu en l'absence d'entretien mais après rénovation ils sont de nouveau parfaits, les fontaines sont également de nouveau en fonction. Le manoir en lui même possède un grand hall d'entrée, une grande salle de réception, une grande salle de bal, trois grandes salles à manger, deux plus petites, trois grands salons, quatre petit salons, une grande bibliothèque, un grand bureau, une salle de musique, dix suites et sept chambres avec salles de bain. Il y a aussi une réplique de la galerie des glaces qui relie la grande salle de réception à la grande salle de bal. Au sous sol se trouve une immense cuisine et les appartements du personnel. Il y a encore au niveau du grenier des petites chambres qui sont en général utilisées par les invités qui restaient après une réception. Nous avons aussi la chapelle, les écuries et l'une d'entre elle a été transformée en garage.

C'est vraiment très grand, Hadrian habite ici tout seul ?demanda Rosalie.

Maitre Hadrian ne vit pas seul. Le personnel du manoir réside de façon permanente ici. Il y a cinq femmes de chambres, un chef avec trois aides, trois valets, trois jardiniers, un garçon d'écurie et un majordome. Il y a aussi deux gardiens avec leur famille qui vivent dans une maison à chaque extrémité du domaine.

Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais demander si Hadrian avait de la famille.

Maitre Hadrian n'a plus de famille vivante.

Cette constatation laissa planer sur le groupe un silence un peu lourd. Les vampires étaient un peu tristes de savoir qu'Hadrian était seul au monde mais soulagé que s'il venait à faire parti de leur famille il ne laisserait personne derrière lui.

Ils suivirent le majordome jusqu'à la bibliothèque où se trouvait Hadrian. Elle se tenait sur trois étages dans une pièce immense et circulaire. Des milliers et des milliers de livres s'y trouvaient, on pouvait même apercevoir des rouleaux de parchemins. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense bureau où était assis Hadrian qui se leva en les voyant.

« - Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à la maison. Déclara Hadrian après les avoir salués.

Maison ? tu veux plutôt dire un château ou un palais s'exclama Emmett

Non c'est un manoir, un château a des tours et il date du 15 ème siècle cela ne peut donc être un palais.

Ta bibliothèque est vraiment grande. Elle a l'air de contenir des documents anciens demanda Jasper regardant les livres d'un air intéressé.

Oui, elle contient des documents très anciens. Les livres datent de mes ancêtres dont certains ont été amenés lors de la construction du manoir. Il n'y a que des versions originales. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de livres de moins de 50 ans apparemment mes ancêtres ont arrêtés d'alimenter cette bibliothèque étant donné qu'elle n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps. C'est vraiment dommage car je ne pense pas pouvoir combler ces 50 ans puisqu'il est de tradition de ne mettre que des éditions originales neuves ou en très bon état.

Si tu le souhaites je pourrais t'aider proposa Jasper

Merci c'est très gentil de ta part et si tu veux lire certains de mes livres tu peux. Seulement il est interdit de sortir les livres du manoir.

Les Cullen discutèrent littérature avec Hadrian pendant un moment puis se dirigèrent vers les jardins où ils effectuèrent une petite promenade tout en admirant les diverses fontaines et parterres de fleurs. Ils passèrent ainsi un agréable après midi et décidèrent de renouveler l'expérience. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et l'air de rien Alice avait parlé d'Edward en terme flatteur. L'heure du diner approchant les Cullen avaient prétexté que leurs parents les attendaient pour éviter les questions embarrassantes quand ils ne mangeraient pas le repas servi.

_**De retour chez les Cullen**_

Quand les enfants Cullen arrivèrent chez eux, ils virent qu'Edward avait cessé de bouder dans sa chambre et composait une mélodie sur son piano. Ravi de le voir de nouveau normal, ils se mirent à côté de lui et lui racontèrent leur après midi tout en essayant de placer Hadrian sous son meilleur jour et d'éveiller ainsi l'intérêt d'Edward à son égard. Ils virent cependant rapidement qu'Edward ne les écoutait pas. Ne voulant pas braquer son frère, Rosalie décida de lui demander ce qu'il faisait et ainsi dévier de nouveau sur Hadrian en parlant de la salle de musique du manoir.

Edward lui ne comprenait pas ses frères et soeurs eux qui ne cessaient de dire qu'il fallait garder ses distances avec les humains, étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde avec un humain dont ils ne cessaient de parler.

« Je compose une mélodie pour Isabella, répondit il.

Pour Swan et pourquoi faire je te prie ? Tu ne la connais même pas, demanda sèchement Alice.

Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et je sais pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Elle est ma compagne c'est pour cela que je n'entends pas ses pensées et que son sang m'attire.

Non mais n'importe quoi s'exclama Rosalie, dévore la et qu'elle nous fiche la paix. Il est hors de question que tu nous ramènes cette chose ! Tu m'entends ? …. Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Edward !

Laisse Rosalie, il est allé jouer au pervers. Il va passer la nuit à regarder cette nuisance dormir et il rentrera à l'aube pour venir en cours avec nous, intervint Alice.

Que devons nous faire ? Souhaites tu que je nous en débarrasse ? Tu sais que je sais comment faire pour le faire passer pour un accident, proposa Jasper.

Non, il suffit de faire en sorte que Bella montre son vrai visage et ainsi Edward verra qu'Hadrian est son vrai compagnon. Par contre, il faut que je vous parle de ma vision. Je l'ai eu il y a pas mal de temps et je croyais qu'elle n'aurait jamais lieu mais là il va falloir qu'on l'empêche. Une voiture va percuter Swan et Edward va la sauver ce qui va la mener sur la piste de notre réel identité. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache sinon on perdra, elle nous piégera et quand Edward saura la vérité il sera trop tard. Il ne faut pas qu'elle prenne son véhicule ce jour là ainsi l'accident n'aura pas lieu.

Il fut décidé que Jasper trafiquerait le véhicule afin qu'il ne démarre pas. Cela fut fait et l'accident fut évité.

Le temps passa, l'amitié d'Hadrian avec les Cullen se renforça et l'éloignement d'Edward s'accentua. Il avait décidé de sortir avec Bella et mangeait avec elle tous les midis passant ses nuits à la regarder dormir. Il ne parlait que d'elle quand il était à la maison et se disputait avec les autres à ce propos.

Il décida de l'inviter à la maison pour la présenter à ses parents ce qui entraina une dispute au sein de la famille. Finalement, après beaucoup de disputes, il eut gain de cause. Cependant, ses frères et soeurs eurent le droit d'inviter Hadrian le même jour.

_**À suivre...**_

Prochain chapitre Visite de Bella et d'Hadrian chez les Cullen et première rencontre entre eux.


End file.
